Talk:Salem/History/@comment-107.217.95.95-20160713132313
Salem is Summer Rose I was recently on the RWBY wiki. I was browsing when I stumbled upon something on Yang's profile. I quote from the wiki “Having been raised by Summer, Yang only found out about her biological mother after Summer's apparent death.” The word “apparent” seemed like there was something else, something Rooster Teeth is hiding. I do not believe that Summer Rose died. I believe that she might be alive, but yet not truly alive. After looking up the definition of apparent, I found one of the definitions to be “seeming real or true, but not necessarily so.” This got the hamster wheels in my brain moving. What if? The last mission Summer went on was for Ozpin. But to do what? And how does this tie into Summer Being Salem. I have 2 points I'd like to make clear. # The Creatures OF Grimm is my first point. The of in that makes it seem like the Grimm have an owner or controller, one that ralleys the Grimm and made the Grimm in the first place. You might be thinking: “But doesn't the Grimm Dragon make more Grimm?” Well yes, but hear me out. Somebody or something made those Grimm Dragons to make more Grimm. But the Question is: Who? Well, I'll tell you something, it wasn't nature. In the first episode of the first season, it said that man came, and then the Grimm came for Man. Placing the creation of the Grimm just after humans walked on Remnant. Somebody created the Grimm, maybe it was a freak accident due to scientific experiments. But whoever made the Grimm, used them. He used them to gain land. Pushing the humans back into the four kingdoms. # Why does Salem hate Ozpin so much? In the season finale, she said something amounting to that she wanted to see Ozpin burn. This is strange because not only is she basically a Grimm herself, she hates Ozpin with pure hatred. Why would she hate one person so much, if she didn't know them? So knowing these points, I can conclude that Salem is Summer Rose. The last mission that Summer Rose went on was to go defeat the master of the Grimm, in hopes of destroying all of the Grimm. The only reason that she went on this mission is because he had a daughter and a half daughter, she would have wanted to make Remnant a better place to raise two daughters, any parent would have done this. But while battling the master of the Grimm, something went wrong, yes they defeated the master of the Grimm, but Summer became possessed by some truly dark and evil power, making her the new master of the Grimm. Stripping her of her humanity and filling her with hate towards Ozpin for bringing her on the mission. So all of this explains her dialogue. So in a way Summer Rose died on that mission, but not her body. It will be interesting to see if my theory is true, and if so, could they bring her back to her normal self. Tying Up the lose ends – In the intro to the first season, it is shown that there are 2 cloaked figures, one in a red cloak (Ruby Rose) and the other in a white cloak (Summer Rose). Some might say that Salem is not Summer Rose because they might think that that is the spirit of Summer Rose. They are right, but they are wrong in something, the intros are not completely accurate, leaving room for corrupt theories. For example, in volume 3's intro, it was shown that the members of team RWBY were tied up, in what looked to be a dark room, this never happened. And it won't happen in the future because Yang lost her arm. And the image had Yang with her arm, making this just a scene to add mystery to the season. Therefore, it is very likely that the two cloaked figures in the intro to season 1 are just there for looks, or perhaps to show that one of the main characters lost their mother at a very young age, not to show true death. What about the tombstone? Certainly this is hard evidence against my theory, but, there is a hole in that evidence, it was never mentioned if the body of Summer Rose was recovered, not in the series nor on the wiki page on her. So I think it is safe to assume that the tombstone is there, not as a tombstone, but as a monument dedicated to Summer Rose.